


Sift Until Smooth

by Go0se



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Encouraged by nerds, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Notfic, Written on Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go0se/pseuds/Go0se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See the tags? That's it. That's the whole fic. It smells like organic strawberries and is gluten-free. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sift Until Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may be asking "What the hell is a notfic". Lemme explain.  
> A notfic is a kind of fic that's incomplete or informal, but you're posting it anyway. To borrow a more specific definition from [here*](http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/112697.html), _“Think of it like sitting a reader down and flat telling them, in your own voice, what your fabulous idea is. Don’t worry about Britpicking or head-hopping or plot development. Don’t be afraid to have long, run-on sentences or emoticon/meme speak; it is entirely possible to understand what it means to have Harry \o/ while Ron /o\\. Not appropriate for fic!fic, but totally cool for not!fic.” ___  
> There are of course variations in the form. Some people also use not!fic to mean “this is fully written out but I have no time or patience to edit it to my liking, please forgive me”; or that except "mostly written out", or "has great chunks missing out of the middle". Notfics can be in lists or in comment-formats or really long things that'd otherwise count as headcanons, or just short things that aren't technically part of a 'story'. More or less anything you want and don't consider "actual fic" can be a notfic, if you try hard enough and believe in yourself.  
>  The particular version I have below is of the "literally just wrote it on Skype with some friends and can't be bothered to do more than take out the timestamps because I have Other Things to attend to, forgive me" type. Please to keep that in mind, and hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway.  
> *(Also no, I don't ship H/D myself, although if you do it is cool. That page just had the best explanation I could find.)
> 
> Written with [mistresspiece](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresspiece) and[ jaythewriter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythewriter), both of whom I love. Thank you friends.
> 
> //

**Goose** : Idk if you saw this, I think it was yesterday-  
  
“ __**jaythewriter** _ _ __: ("- I know I keep coming to the cookie shop and for some reason it’s always your shift but don’t you dare judge me I need these for my sanity" best jam prompt)_ _

__**Goose** _ _ __: Cookies with jam in them_ _

__**jaythewriter** _ _ __: jay being addicted to tim's jam cookies_ _

__**jaythewriter:** _ _ __tim in a fucking apron_ _

__**Goose:** _ _ __He should probably wear a regular apron, at work and all_ _

__**jaythewriter** _ _ __: tim being really grumpy about being up at 5 AM cos he's the early ass-shift_ _

__**jaythewriter:** _ _ __hush u bird_ _

__**Goose:** _ _ __o <o _ _

__**Goose:** _ _ __Jay walks in at seven with a big-ass coffee attached to his hand at all times_ _

__**jaythewriter** _ _ __: he buys like. an abnormal amount of cookies. and tim doesnt wanna ask why but_ _

__**jaythewriter** _ _ __: jay is basically living off these cookies cos A. shop is within convenient distance of his dorm and B. he is very anxious about this new place he is in and has yet to really figure out where a good grocery store is so tim eventually would find out and pounce like "what the HELL you CANNOT live like that" and jay is just ".........but i give you good income this way"_ _

__"THAT'S NOT THE POINT"_ _

__**Goose** _ _ __: Yeees_ _

__**jaythewriter** _ _ __: id write it except i have like ten thousand aus going on_ _

__**Goose:** _ _ __I think Tim angrily/angry-to-cover-worrily taking care of people may be becoming one of my favourite things_ _

__**jaythewriter** _ _ __: he COULD just, yknow, be open about his emotions and his feelings towards others_ _

__**jaythewriter:** _ _ __but THATS HARD" “__ \--

  
 **mistresspiece:** That is also my favourite Tim thing and I missed this but aww

 **mistresspiece:** Jam cookies though :\

 **mistresspiece:** I wonder if Tim would sort of figure out what was happening and find a way to hint at some way he could buy healthier food. OR suggest they go shopping together as an unlikely first date

 **Goose:** I was going to have him accidentally (/non-accidentally) make more pasta or someting than usual and then bring it to work with him & pass some of it off on Jay (who's too flabbergasted to refuse politely)

... though once Tim gets to know him more from the film thing he'd probably ask after hhis food situation & then unlikely shopping date. Yes I like this.

  
 **mistresspiece:** I like all of this too. And the pasta thing could be so cute if Jay decides he really likes Tim's cooking and also thinks he looks nice in his apron  
 **Goose:** Aprons are hard to look nice in especially with a silly store decal on it, but Jay would overlook it becauseeeeeeeeeeeee it's red and it suits Tim colouring nicely

(The bakery's called "Scarlet's" and it has someting of a theme)

 **mistresspiece:** Red jam in the cookies

 **mistresspiece:** Jay blushing red whenever he sees him  
Goose: *steeples fingers*

mistresspiece: I can hear a cackle coming on

  
 **Goose:** It's not even that much of a thing?? But like, later on Tim's working at the bakery still & it's a slow day so he locks the store and takes his break out in the alley, after inviting Jay in because he'd gotten there -right as- Tim was closing

and then Jay goes back to class and Alex zeroes in on him immediately like "SO JAY, how was your lunch  
I  
bet  
it  
was  
delicious"  
At which time Jay belatedly realizes that Tim'd forgotten to wash his hands off and he has the remnants of sour dough dusting all over the back of his hoodie/the top of his belt  
 **Goose:** It becomes An Incident within the film class in general & Jay isn't let up for it until shit starts going down  
Tim has no idea

  
 **mistresspiece** : o

 **mistresspiece** : I'll be thinking about this every time I see dough

  
 **Goose:** Contrary to what everyone insisted to Jay they were just kissing, no actual shenanigans happened  
And Jay's sort of actually embarrassed about it so he doesn't go to the bakery for a couple days and Tim, of course, convinces himself that Jay was weirded out by the kissing   
like, /in an alley/, there was literal trashcans nearby, and yeah they were empty but still who even invites someone they're into to an alley  
and he just makes soup and really sad pies for a couple of days and brushes off Jay when he does come back

  
 **mistresspiece:** 'really sad pies' I'm imagining them with a little sad face cut into the lids and poor Tim. Because even in a more innocent AU they can't just talk about their feelings like they should

 **mistresspiece:** I wonder if Brian can come to the rescue in this scenario

  
 **Goose** : They do eventually!

 **Goose** : And--- yes, yes he does

 **Goose** : Because Brian's not as much of a ~~ladies man~~~ as he's stereotyped to be but he has had more relationship experience than Tim and he notices the sad pies, so on their weekly hang-out night he gives Tim a (light, so not to mess with his meds too bad) beer when Tim asks and then sits him down on the couch and is like "Dude

buddy

comrade

you need to see the cute film guy and use your words about this"  
And Tim says something that boils down to "But what if he /doesn't like me/" with more self-loathing overtones and Brian does the equivalent of taking his shoulders, looking into his eyes and whispering 'No'  
or possibly actually does that, minus the whispering

And the next day Tim is at work and a little more convinced that maybe Jay doesn't think he's weird/psycho/creepy/weird   
and Jay, put off by Tim avoiding him but not one to give up easily, gets there earlier than he has been in months (since Tim told him where to get decent groceries) with two coffees, one the dark roast with three sugars Tim prefers  
And they don't talk it out as much as smooth it over but they're significanly friendlier to each other after that. When Tim meets Jay's friends properly they ask him if he's 'flour hands' and that's when he puts two and two together and just facepalms at everytihng  
  
Also they mostly meet Jay's friends at parties or group Denny's outings because Alex decided to scrap the weirdly-named movie idea in lieu of making a 'concept music video series, really avant garde'   
and he's a pretty good guy as far as Tim knows and everything is okay.

  
 **mistresspiece:** I'm waiting for something else to go wrong instead

 **Goose** : You don't have to contribute, it's fun just throwing stuff out there (cat)

 **Goose:** Shhhhhh no

 **Goose:** I mean after a while Tim starts to notice that Jay's carrying around a lot of Aspirin like in the pockets of his jacket with him, but he doesn't mention it, god knows people have a right to medical privacy

 **Goose:** And yeah there's a weird business guy who seems to hang out on the other side of the street of the bakery and creep on whoever's in the front window-- cruising for co-eds or some shit, maybe, either way Tim wants to call the cops on him but he never comes any closer so legally there's nothing wrong and nothing to be done  
 **mistresspiece:** Maybe the Operator just wanted muffins all this time and if they leave a little sugary sacrifice on the bakery's doorstep every day he'll let up on them?

 **Goose** : ....... I'm trying to come up with some sort of baking-related Operator pun but I can't

 **Goose:** It's the yeast I could do  
 **mistresspiece:** You have floured me with that one, I really did not knead to see that today  
 **mistresspiece:** This is so sweet though, pun intended.  
 **Goose** : D'aww <3

  
//

 


End file.
